The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum moriflorum and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Abba’. ‘Abba,’ identified as 211750 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as P371D4. The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 15 P381D4. The new variety ‘Abba’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.